The Side That Lives
by Eeveelover
Summary: My first Evo fic, so be gentle! **grabs a sword and flame-repelling shield** Anyway, if you've see "The Couldren- Part 2" then you probably have an idea what this fic is about. Toady-fic, probably should be PG for one swear word, but whatever. R/R please.


The Side That Lives ****

The Side That Lives

__

By: Eeveelover

________

My first Evolution fic, yay! I *was* planning on writing a Kurt-angst fic, but there's enough of those out there. Then, I was also planning on doing a romance fic, but after seeing all those damned Kurtty fics (and what kind of name is that? Does this look like Digimon or something?), I became sick to my stomach. Now the only romance stories that seem interesting are the Ororo x Logan fics, any other non-cannon type couples and slash. But, that's just my opinion. **shrug** Anyway, this fic is about Toad. I know that there are some other Toady fics out there, but this one is slightly different. When I heard Toad's response to Lance's question ("What side are you on?" "The side that lives!") I just _had_ to write a Toad fic! Uh, anyway, I guess I better stop babbling and you start reading. ^^;

________

The side that lives; that's the side that I reside in. Sure, I may be apart of The Brotherhood, but what difference does that make? As long as I live, that's all that matters. It wouldn't matter whether I was an X-Geek, normal kid, retarded kid, popular kid, or whatever. As long as I _lived_, that's all that matters to me.

Feh, some people think life isn't worth living. What a load of bull. We can only live once, so why not embrace the experience, good or bad? Sure, I'm not always completely happy with my life, but I don't want it to end. Some people just don't even bother to stop and think what our lives mean, or what the end of lives may mean. They're either too busy sulking or actually busy with their lives, which is a good thing. You should never let what you have or don't have in life bring you down.

Other people, they want to find a deeper meaning to live than just 'live'. They think that they need to have some big purpose to make their lives worth while. That isn't true. Who needs some big purpose to make their lives complete? Isn't the simple fact that they are alive enough to keep on living? People always want these big complex answers to the simple question- "Why do I live?" Me, I just live because I can. Who needs more than that? I mean, don'tcha think it's a little bit selfish to want to need more for yourself, for your life? Can't you be happy with what you have and what you've done? More, more and more! People always want more! Me, I have next to nothing. I guess if you're like me, you learn to appreciate the simplest things in life- both tangible possessions and simple facts.

Just look at me: Todd Tolenski, a.k.a. 'Toad'. I'm not the prettiest face on the planet, I used to live at a run-down trailer park, I don't have the nicest clothes or cleanest habits, my so-called friends and I aren't what you'd call 'popular' and I'm a mutant for God's sake! If you take one look at me, you would probably assume that I hate my life. Nah, I'm pretty happy over-all. I'm _alive_, so I'm happy. Just being able to breathe makes me feel at peace when I think about it. Yes, there are things that I would like to change, but as long as I live, the changes I'd like to make don't really matter.

Sometimes I wish I were an X-Man. If I was, I'd be able to live in a kick-@$$ mansion, be respected by my teammates, and live a seemingly happier life. Good food, great facilities, and nice people as friends- that's what I'd have. But I'm a part of the Brotherhood of Mutants. I live in some old house, have supposed friends that really pay no attention to me (except for maybe Pietro, on occasion) and have a really cranky boss who needs to attend some anger-management classes. But you know what? It really isn't so bad. It's what I'm used to anyway. Again, if I'm alive, that's all that matters.

I see people everyday that take their lives for granted. They're smart people, who live great lives, but they're idiots. They're idiots because they don't realize how precious their lives are. They just keep on thinking that they'll always live, that death will never rain down on their happiness. Well, it will, so too bad so sad, right? Nope. I'm not really afraid of death. Sure, I don't want it to happen, at least not now while I'm still in my teens. I still have things I wanna do, ya know? Things that I can only do as I live.

What I'm really tryin' to say here is that, well, all you need to do in your life is live. If we weren't supposed to live, then what are you doing right now? Exactly, you're living. We were meant to live, and that is what we should live for. Simplicity is bliss; at least that's what I believe. Even simple lives are lives that are completely full, and then some. Be on the side that lives.

"Hey, Toad!"

"What is it?"

"You comin' or what?"

Pietro Maximoff impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Todd to answer. Lance and Fred were standing behind him, also waiting. Todd shrugged and stood up from the bench he was sitting on at the high school.

"I guess so. What're we gonna do?"

"What else? Do whatever Mystique tells us do. Don't ask me! Yeesh."

"Better hurry, Toad-face, or she'll boil our heads in hot wax and display us on the loser shelf." said Lance as he turned around. Freddy and Pietro followed.

'Ah, what nice people,' Todd thought to himself, 'I wonder if they'll ever call me plain 'Todd'. Oh well. As long as they don't kill me for messing up or anything, I guess it's okay.'

________

So… was it okay? It's my first X-Men: Evo. fic, so please don't hurt me, okay? ^^; I'm not much of a writer anyway. I'm more of an 'arteest'. ^_^ Anyway, please review, whether it be a flame (constructive ones only, please) or a praise. =) Ciao, people! Remember: keep on living!


End file.
